Supernatural Role Playing Game
by Demon Sam Winchester
Summary: This is the Supernatural Role Playing Game Guide that was officially written by: Jamie Chambers. If you want to know about Supernatural RPG this is the right source for you!
1. Introduction

**Supernatural Role Playing Game Introduction:**

Sorry to be the one to break it to you, but the truth hurts and there's no use sugarcoating it. Ghosts are real. Demons too, and the bumps in the night-maybe even the monster under your bed. The world's a scary place. If you're lucky, the nasties that creep around in the dark won't get hold of you.

'Cept maybe you're not so lucky. Maybe you've already lost something-or somebody-to the darkness. All the booze and therapy in the world can't put your life back the way it was. Once evil's had a taste of your blood, it's got a way of finding you again… and again.

In the Supernatural Role Playing Game, you and your friends play hunters from the world of the hit CW television series. Play characters from the show or use the Cortex System rules to create your own. You'll also find gory details on ghosts, demons, and other nasties for the Game Master to throw your way. All you need to start the hunt is this book, some friends, some dice, and some time to kill…


	2. Foreword

**Foreword**

You know you wanna to be Dean Winchester.

Admit it. You want to hit the road. Crank the tunes. Eat snack cakes for dinner. Flirt with a confidence so epic it should be weaponized. Then-oops-lose their number. Con the con men. Outsmart the Trickster. Field strip a rifle in under a minute on a motel bed, without looking, while the Magic Fingers is running. Gank a demon before breakfast. Go to Hell and live to tell about it.

Who wouldn't wanna be Dean?

Or, okay, Sam. Look, were friends, I'm just gonna level with you-Dean's awesome, but I'd want to be the one with the special mojo. Hello? Psychic visions? The power to exorcise demons with your mind? I mean, yeah, a heavy suitcase of angst comes with the turbo powers-there's the looming threat of Going Darkside. But I gotta confess, I can relate to angst. As metaphors go, Sam's work for me. I've got a little Darkside in there. You?

Now, on the unequivocal plus side of being Sam: street smart and book smart and tall. If you were Sam, you could walk into any room, beeline for the most suspicious person, and get them to trust you under a minute. Never mind you're only pretending to be a cop, or a reporter, or a hospital orderly… or even drunk and incompetent with a pool cue. If you were Sam, you'd be one hell of a pool shark.

Plus, if you're Sam, you've got Dean. If you're Dean, you've got Sam. Have you ever seen a team like the two of them? Me neither.

So.

On the one hand, you kind of can't go wrong here. Our show is full of bad-asses. Take your pick. Even the demons drive classic cars. Even the angels throw a wicked right hook. On the other hand, you're doomed. I can't be the first person to point out to you that as a fan of Supernatural, you've embraced what just might be the most nihilistic show on TV. Dude, everyone dies. They die bloody. Some of them repeatedly. Including both of our lead characters. Supernatural is a show about the creepy evil lurking in every corner. It's about hunters who just barely manage to keep beating that evil back. The teeny little candle flames in the pitch black. They're outnumbered, outgunned…

I'm sorry, am I depressing you? Don't get me wrong-its fun to watch the creatures go ballistic. Blood spatter hits the wall-or a Winchester's face-innocent people scream, our heroes dive for the Impala trunk and select from a cache of groovy weapons…

No, I trust we're all on the same page here. You didn't tune into our little show because you wanted to watch the nutcracker. You're after some hardcore Bad Thing Hunting. Maybe you had a rough childhood. Maybe you just have really excellent taste. Whatever. I'm just glad you found us.


	3. Be Afraid Of The Dark

**Be Afraid Of the Dark**

Its damn dark out there-the sort of dark that swallows light and brings up bile. You're alone, crouched in a corner. The wind howls-or is that a scream? Scratching sounds at the window, creaking in the floorboards, hinges groan as a door slides open. The arrhythmic thump of footsteps moves steadily across the floor. Something is headed your way.

Whatever it is, it can't be good. More than likely, it's gonna be a real bitch.

They say the night's alive, but you know whatever's coming ain't animals, insects, or some insomniac. Other things are out there-seriously bad stuff that lives in the darkness. This ugly, relentless evil is _hungry_. Hungry for flesh and blood, sure, but also for fear, terror, and life. The worst of it starves for your soul.

Surviving such a world ain't easy. In fact, it's hard as hell. At times, it _is_ Hell.

No one lasts long if they aren't prepared. To do that, you gotta know just what sort of world you're living in. You also learn the kind of nasties that can rear up and take a bite out of you and your buddies. No tellin' when something might come for you out of the shadows. If you aren't ready, you're as good as dead.


End file.
